Silver Linings
by Bulldust
Summary: Two wolves, both lost and alone, come together.


It was a rather quiet night along the banks of the river. There was very minimal activity among the terrestrial fauna, encouraging a chorus of songs from the frogs well into the night. Even the water itself was lax; it was a small brooke that trailed off from a quicker paced meandering river. It lacked the strength of the main current, and flowed in a calm gentle speed. The evening was peaceful, almost blissful. Yet over the songs of the frogs and crickets, soft crying could be heard.

Among the reeds and horsetails there was quiet splashing and whimpering. Through the stems a small figure could be seen. It was a pup, and quite a small one. She cried and struggled to climb out of the water, her lighter gray pelt nearly blending into the silver waves. Eventually, the pup climbed out, mud and water clinging to her slick frame. She gave a weak shake to rid herself of excess water and shivered, looking around. She didn't where she was, or how much time had passed.

She clamored through the reeds on unsteady feet towards firmer ground, where she heard muffled footsteps a little ways off. With hope blooming in her heart and stumbled over towards the steps. Past the blades of grass she sniffed out the scent of wolf. She was about to call out until she saw the figure walk past. She froze, eye unblinking. She didn't know this wolf, they were a complete stranger to her. The wolf was completely white, with their back towards the pup. She sank herself low, her breathing hitched. The wolf paused in its steps, listening; the pup held her breath. The wolf swiveled an ear in her direction and swung its head around, locking gazes with the pup. She nearly died of fright.

Long, jagged scars crossed the right side of the wolf's face, and its eyes were dark and unreadable in the dark. It turned its body around and approached the cowering pup. She screwed her eyes shut, she couldn't run away from this. The sound of grass brushing and breaking grew louder and louder, and stopped right in front of her. She felt a hot breath on her face, cooling her sodden head. She trembled, praying for her mother to save her.

A soft rumble sounded, "Are you alright?" After a moment, the pup cracked open an eye and peeked up at the stranger. Those dark eyes were full of concern. The she wolf nosed at the pup's brow, sniffing, "Where are your parents, your family."

The pup opened her mouth and closed it, bemused and a little on edge. The she wolf took notice of the pup's nervousness and laid down. A bit more relaxed the pup found her voice. "I-I dunno. I don't-" her soft voice trembled, "I don't know where I am."

The she wolf looked at the pup with an unreadable expression. She stood up and nosed at the pup, "Why don't we wait for your family to find you, I'll stay with you to protect you." The pup became rigid, fear and uncertainty weighing her down. Instead of forcing her, the she wolf decided to sit down next to her, her large thigh brushing the smaller body. She looked down with a smile, "Why don't we get to know each other so we're not strangers. My name's Nanuq,"

The little pup lifted her head to meet Nanuq's gaze. There were still traces of doubt in her eyes, but she answered back, "I'm Lo."

The pair spent the night on dryer ground, but still had the brooke in sight. They were nestled in a grove of bushes in an attempt to wade off the heat and avoid being spotted by predators. Nanuq was stretched out in the shade, not enjoying the heat of the summer. Lo kept her muzzle on her forepaws as she watched the larger she wolf doze. She learned a lot about Nanuq; she was a mother, and she raised two yearlings this year. The yearlings left her a couple of days prior. She talked about how a bear gave her a scar when she was in the north, trying to feed her pups. Nanuq never mentioned their dad though, and Lo never pressed.

Nanuq had asked about Lo's family too last night. Lo furrowed her brow at that, remembering yesterday. Her mom and dad were carrying the pups across the water. Lo was the first of the pups to be crossed and was set down on a slick rock. As she scrambled to get onto dryer ground, he small paws slipped, sending her into the rushing waves. She couldn't hear over the roar of the water, but she saw her mom run after her a few times. Lo shuddered and inched closer to Nanuq. She didn't like the water. Or being wet. Nanuq awoke from her doze and sat up. She reached over and gave Lo a reassuring lick.

It was early morning the next day and Lo's family was nowhere to be seen. The dim light of dawn painted the landscape in warm muted tones; it was silent save for the lapping of the riverbanks. Nanuq said she would go look for food, and instructed Lo to wait in the bushes. The branches made her pelt itch and she shifted restlessly. She didn't know why she was trusting Nanuq. Her dad always told her to never trust strangers, and Lo believed him. They could do so many bad things to pups, kill them, eat them. But Nanuq wasn't like that. She was only with the white wolf for two days, but she had a strong kinship with her. Maybe it was because she was a mother, or she was so nice, but Lo was beginning to trust her.

The pup flicked her ears, listening. Muffled panting and trotting could be heard, and soon Nanuq emerged with a calf leg in her jaws. She dropped it in front of Lo, and the latter sniffed at it warily. After some coaxing the pup chewed at the meat, with Nanuq gnawing at the hooves. She watched the white she wolf as he pulled at the meat, thinking. She'd have to tell her dad all about this stranger.

Two days soon turned to many more, and Lo was beginning to enjoy her company with the she wolf. They usually spent their days lazing around or eating by the river. Sometimes Lo would dare to tug at the other's tail. They ate, slept and played together passing the time. It was dusk as they sat in the bushes. Lo was nipping at Nanuq's ears when the older female brought up, "Have you found anything about your family yet?"

Lo's posture drooped, letting Nanuq's ear go. Her family, she had forgotten all about them over the last few days. She felt a pang of guilt and loneliness touch her heart. Nanuq didn't press, already knowing the answer. Her parents or siblings never showed up. Sometimes Nanuq would scout the river banks for any scent trails, but the pair never found any. The little pup was beginning to lose hope. What if she never found her family again? She looked back at Nanuq, who was looking away, and a new fear plagued her heart. What will happen when Nanuq leaves? Lo would be all alone. She looked down at her paws, heart heavy.

A warm muzzle pressed against Lo's side, "Don't worry love, we'll think of something." They stayed in that position for a few moments, Lo getting comfort from the she wolf's presence. Nanuq soon moved her head away, "I've got an idea." The white wolf climbed out of the bushes and surveyed her surroundings, sniffing. Sensing no threat, she lifted her head and gave a long low howl. Lo jumped at the sound, not expecting the deeper tone.

Nanuq lowered her head and gazed at Lo, nodding. Lo took the hint and started to howl along as well. Her howls were much weaker and shorter than Nanuq's, but the she wolf never corrected her. They called out until the sun had fully set, casting the pair in darkness.

After what felt life a lifetime in a span of a week, Lo came to the conclusion that her family wasn't coming. They stayed up all night, waiting for a reply. They gave up before dawn. Nanuq sensed that they weren't coming either, and had been more antsy. Lo watched in dismay as the she wolf trotted along the water's edge. Nanuq was going to leave, and Lo's worst fears would come true. The pup tucked herself into a ball and shut her eyes. Her family had left her behind, and now her only friend was getting tired of her. Fear and grief welled up inside of her. She watched a distant herd of elk travel by, heart heavy. She wouldn't be able to hunt on her own, or travel. She wouldn't survive on her own.

A soft lick to her ear caused her to look up. Nanuq was there, giving her a weak smile. Lo didn't smile back. A bit of shuffling and the older she wolf was soon curled up beside the pup, pulling her close. Lo didn't muster any complaints when the Nanuq started grooming her. She didn't know how long she had left.

Lo blinked tiredly in the midday sun. She must had fallen asleep that morning. She looked up at Nanuq, who was now standing above her, sensing the surrounding area for any life. She looked focused, and her dark brown eyes were clear. Lo gave a tiny sniff, and those warm eyes flicked down at her, followed by a soft smile.

Nanuq nuzzled her brow and spoke in a gentle voice, "Lo, love. I think we both know we can't wait anymore." Lo's heart sank into the ground. So, this was it. Nanuq pulled away from the pup and started walking away. Lo kept her eyes closed, she didn't want to see her leave. The footsteps were sounding farther away, muffled by the grass.

Lo would be alone again.

"Lo, come along,"

Lo snapped her eyes open, staring at Nanuq. The white wolf was pantig in the sun, her coat was brilliant white. She looked to Lo, her remark was not a command, but a question. Stay by the river, and wait for her family. Or go with Nanuq. Lo was grounded, deep in thought.

She bounded after the white wolf, tail high.

Author's Note: A happy ending? In one of my stories? It's more likely than you think. Nanuq is back from "A Northern Dance" and is ready to take another pup under her wing. Lo is mine, but she doesn't have a wiki yet, but you can read Nanuq's here:

/c/wolfquest/page/item/nanuq/rnN1_GdsqIPzo3e1P73ZQqQjd3NwQl7Z2


End file.
